Steven Universe
by Focys
Summary: A fanfic describing the backstory of my four OC's (and some side OC's I made on the way)


Written from the pov of Fire Agate

It was the the day after the gem war.

Everything is over, I said to himself. The war had taken a toll on my mental sanity, I knew this to be true. But it was all over. But the last preparations had to be made.

Rose Quartz invited me for a walk with her. "We need to be safe," she said to him. "I need you and Spinel to walk through the Kindergarten and make sure it's shut down, and no more gems remain," she assigned. "I know the burden of fighting has almost destroyed you, but I'm putting you in charge of making sure no one else will feel this way." "You're other teammates, Blue Chalcedony and Aquamarine, are exploring the main points of Homeworld activity from the war too. We need you to keep us safe. Good luck." I happily obliged, even though I knew there wasn't much of a choice, one more fight wouldn't hurt, especially is there wasn't another one. The next day me and Spinel warped to the Kindergarten to finish any leftover business remaining. "Never thought I'd have to return here," Spinel said to me. "The war is supposed to be over, but no risks are to be taken," I pointed out. We walked through the the Kindergarten carefully checking for signs of remaining gems. At last we reached the last sector. "I bet I can find my hole before you can," Spinel bet. "Don't you think that's a bit unfair, y'know, cause you were born there?" I questioned. "Fair point," he returned. "But that won't stop me!" I yelled as I ran. "I heard spinel race after me." I searched for the the lower down, more unusual, holes. I finally saw it up ahead: A hole slightly off the ground, more rough edges than the ones around it. That's when I realized I didn't hear Spinel behind me. I ran faster. As soon as I was a few feet away, Spinel jumped out from behind a rock and we collided. He fell to the ground in a heap laughing. We agreed Spinel won and continued the search. As we reached the last branch of the small canyon I heard a small poof. Alerted, I immediately sprung away from the sound and drew a heater shield with a pointed bottom from the gem at the center of my chest. A meter away stood a gem. The gem was wearing longs leave dark (very dark) blue shirt with a camail draping down his arms, he had a head if bright red hair. On his chest a yellow diamond was imprinted on top of red blade. His light gray pants were dirty from the kindergarten dust and a triangular gray gem was on his right hand where he held Spinel's gem. In his right hand he held a spear, undoubtedly the weapon he surprised Spinel with. "A flint," Fire Agate sputtered. A foot soldier, probably staying to take as many last minute casualties as he can. Enraged I raised my shield and Flint did likewise. We charged. I blocked his strikes but he kept slashing. I launched my weapon at him point first, which he easily deflected. This was no ordinary Flint, he was a higher class. Why would Homeworld send such a powerful soldier to stay for a mission which might very well be in vain? Those thoughts were almost the end of me; that was the moment Flint chose to strike. I dodged to side, but not fast enough. His spear skidded my side, briefly causing a surge of pain that would've really been the end of me. I had enough, I charged at him, but instead of striking him, I ran past. After I was at a good distance I used my special power. Most gems were blessed with one. Pearls, the servants on Homeworld, could store items in their gems for their owners. Rose Quartz had the ability to heal damaged gems. Spinel could raise stone and dirt from the ground around him, and I had the ability to summon flames. Not as powerful as stronger gems, but enough. I focused my being and thought of the particles around me. I used my willpower to vibrate them at intense speed and make them ignite. The air was terrible fuel as the kindergarten sucked the life from it to make gems. I engulfed myself in the flames and charged towards flint, using the flames as propulsion. I faced my shield in front of me and aimed towards the opponent hoping the speed and toughness of the shield would work. Flint looked at me with shock, but smiled soon after. He raised his spear. And a shock ran through my head. Almost all flint were immune to fire. My distracted thoughts slowed me down enough for Flint to knock me from the air and onto the ground. The fire around me sputtered and died. Just like what'll happen to me, I thought. Flint looked down at me and gloated in a raspy voice: "Valiant effort, but you were too rash to defeat me. I don't know how a gem like you survived." Those words echoed in my head as he brought the spear down on me. As I proofed at least I was relieved to know I wasn't shattered or cracked.


End file.
